geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by The CW
This list shows programs which have been or are soon to be broadcast on The CW. Programs carried over from UPN and The WB (which merged to form The CW) are noted. Current programming Note: Titles are listed according to their year of debut in parentheses. Dramas *''Supernatural'' (2006) (The WB: 2005–06) *''The Vampire Diaries'' (2009) *''Arrow'' (2012) *''The Originals'' (2013) *''Reign'' (2013) *''The 100'' (2014) *''The Flash'' (2014) *''iZombie'' (2015) *''Legends of Tomorrow'' (2016) *''Supergirl'' (2016) (CBS: 2015–16) *''Frequency'' (2016) *''Riverdale'' (2017) Comedies *''Jane the Virgin'' (2014) *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (2015) *''No Tomorrow'' (2016) Reality/other *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' (2013) *''Penn & Teller: Fool Us'' (2014) *''Masters of Illusion'' (2014) *''Tough Mudder'' (2017) Daytime *''The Robert Irvine Show'' (2016) Saturday Morning *''Calling Dr. Pol'' (2014) *''Dinner Spinner'' (2016) *''Dog Whisperer: Family Edition'' (2014) *''Rescue Me with Dr. Lisa'' (2016) *''Save Our Shelter'' (2015) *''Vacation Creation'' (2016) *''Save to Win'' (2016) Animated * ''Moon Theatre'''' (2017) * [[Character Elimination|''Character Elimination]] (2011) * Home Movies (2017) Upcoming programming Dramas Coming soon! Reality/other Coming soon! Animated Coming soon! Former programming Dramas *''7th Heaven'' (2006–07) (The WB: 1996–06) *''90210'' (2008–13) *''Beauty & the Beast'' (2012–16) *''Containment'' (2016) *''Cult'' (2013) *''Easy Money'' (2008–09) *''Emily Owens, M.D.'' (2012–13) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2006–07) (The WB: 2000–06) *''Gossip Girl'' (2007–12) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2011–15) *''Hellcats'' (2010–11) *''Hidden Palms'' (2007) *''Life Is Wild'' (2007–08) *''Life Unexpected'' (2010–11) *''Melrose Place'' (2009–10) *''Moody's Point'' (2006-10) (The WB: 2003-06) *''Nikita'' (2010–13) *''One Tree Hill'' (2006–12) (The WB: 2003–06) *''Privileged'' (2008–09) *''Reaper'' (2007–09) *''Ringer'' (2011–12) *''Runaway'' (2006) *''Smallville'' (2006–11) (The WB: 2001–06) *''Star-Crossed'' (2014) *''The Beautiful Life: TBL'' (2009) *''The Carrie Diaries'' (2013–14) *''The L.A. Complex'' (2012) *''The Messengers'' (2015) *''The Secret Circle'' (2011–12) *''The Tomorrow People'' (2013–14) *''Valentine'' (2008–09) *''Veronica Mars'' (2006–07) (UPN: 2004–06) Comedies *''18 to Life'' (2010) *''Aliens in America'' (2007–08) *''All of Us'' (2006–07) (UPN: 2003–06) *''Backpackers'' (2014) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006–09) (UPN: 2005–06) *''Girlfriends'' (2006–2008) (UPN: 2000–06) *''Reba'' (2006–07) (The WB: 2001–06) *''Seed'' (2014) *''Significant Mother'' (2015) *''The Game'' (2006–09) *''The Nutshack'' (2017) Reality/other *''4Real'' (2008) *''13: Fear Is Real'' (2009) *''A Wicked Offer'' (2015) *''America's Next Top Model'' (2006-15) (UPN: 2003–06) *''Beauty and the Geek'' (2006–08) (The WB: 2005–06) *''Breaking Pointe'' (2012–13) *''Capture'' (2013) *''Cedric's Barber Battle'' (2015) *''Crowned: The Mother of All Pageants'' (2007–08) *''CW Now'' (2007–08) *''Famous in 12'' (2014) *''Farmer Wants a Wife'' (2008) *''Fly Girls'' (2010) *''H8R'' (2011) *''High Society'' (2010) *''Hitched or Ditched'' (2009) *''In Harm's Way'' (2008) *''MADtv'' (2016) *''My Last Days'' (2016) *''Oh Sit!'' (2012–13) *''Online Nation'' (2007) *''Perfect Score'' (2013) *''Plain Jane'' (2010) *''Pussycat Dolls Present'' (2007–08) *''Remodeled'' (2012) *''Shedding for the Wedding'' (2011) *''Stylista'' (2008) *''The Catalina'' (2012) *''The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep'' (2012) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2006–08) (UPN: 1999–06) Daytime *''All of Us'' (2007–08) *''Dr. Drew's Lifechangers'' (2011–12) *''Judge Jeanine Pirro'' (2008–09) *''Reba'' (2006–08) *''The Bill Cunningham Show'' (2012-16) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (2008–09) *''The Tyra Banks Show'' (2009–11) *''The Wayans Bros.'' (2008–09) *''What I Like About You'' (2006–08) Saturday Morning *''Tomska's Saturday Morning ASDF'' (2012-2014) *''Action League Now!'' (2012-13) *''All Grown Up!'' (2013-2014) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013–14) *''Bolts and Blip'' (2013–14) *''Chaotic'' (2008-10) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2010–14) *''CatDog'' (2006; 2013-14) *''ChalkZone'' (2013-14) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014) *''Dinosaur King'' (2010) *''Dog Town, USA'' (2015-16) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010–14) *''Dream Quest'' (2015-16) *''Danny Phantom'' (2014) *''Eon Kid'' (2007-08) *''Expedition Wild'' (2014-15) *''The Fairy OddParents'' (2012-2014) *''GoGoRiki'' (2008–09) *''Greeny Phatom'' (2012-2014) *''Hatched'' (2015-16) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009) *''Hamtaro'' (2006; 2012-14) (UPN: 2002-2006) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2012) *''Johnny Test'' (2006-08) (The WB: 2005-06) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2012–14) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (2008–09) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2009) *''KaBlam!'' (2012) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2006-08) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2006-07) (The WB: 2005-06) *''Magi-Nation'' (2008; 2011-12) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2010) *''Malachi Tyrus'' (2013-14) *''Monster Allergy'' (2006-07) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2014) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy '' (2012–13) *''Pucca'' (2012) *''Pelswick'' (2010; 2013-14) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2012–14) *''Reluctantly Healthy'' (2014) *''Rock the Park'' (2014-15) *''RollBots'' (2009–10) *''Rugrats'' (2007; 2013-2014) *''Rocket Power'' (2009; 2014) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' (2006-08) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2007-08; 2010) *''Sonic X'' (2010-2014) *''Stickin' Around'' (2012-2014) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2007-2008; 2012-2014) *''Tai Chi Chasers'' (2011-12) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2008–10) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2013–14) *''The Batman'' (2006-08) (The WB: 2004-06) *''The Brady Barr Experience'' (2014) *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' (2013) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008; 2013-14) *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' (2006-08) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2012–13) *''Unlikely Animal Friends'' (2016) *''Viva Piñata'' (2008) *''Will & Dewitt'' (2008) *''Winx Club'' (2009–10) *''World of Quest'' (2008) *''WWE Saturday Morning Slam'' (2012–13) *''What's with Andy'' (2014) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2006-07) (The WB: 2003-06) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008–11) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2010–14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' (2012) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2008) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011–14) Category:Lists